


Enough Pt. 1

by mrssreid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Stenbrough, angsty stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssreid/pseuds/mrssreid
Summary: Stan has had it with Bill's pining over Beverly.Prompt by @corvidprompts on Tumblr:“Oh shit, okay. Crying. You’re crying. Uhm- do you want some… tea? I think we have tea?”“I’m not sad, asshole, I’m pissed off.”





	Enough Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: IT, Stephen King ; pub. (1986) ; (1990) dir. Tommy Lee Wallace ; (2017) dir. Andy Muschietti
> 
> Pairing: Stenbrough (Stanley Uris/Bill Denbrough) ; aged-up to about 17, 18
> 
> Song for this one-shot: idfc ; blackbear
> 
> Notes: major, major angst.

Stanley had had enough. He was done with all the looks Bill gave Beverly. He was done with the fact that he was pining after her, even after she and Ben had already gotten together. Stan tried so hard to make Bill notice him, but it was like Bill never looked passed his 11-year-old crush.

All the Losers were at Bill’s house, since he had the most movies, and his parents were out of town. Stan and Mike were in the kitchen cooking for all of them while the others decided on a movie. The kitchen was open, only separated by an island from the family room, where the others sat.

Stan would look up from time to time, only to see Bill stealing glances at Bev between talking with Richie. It was infuriating.

 _“The idiot can’t see past his own damn nose,”_  he had thought to himself.  His trembling hands started to chop the onion for the meal faster.

Mike took notice of his friend’s change in pace, and asked, “Hey, you okay?”

Stan stopped. “I’m fine.” Mike sighed, but knew to give Stan his space. He picked up his knife and continued chopping, still glancing up at Bill and making rude comments in his head.

“No, Richie, we are not watching  _Gremlins_  for the fourth time! Pick something else,” Eddie complained.  

“But why, Eds? It’s the best movie ever made,” Richie responded.

“It’s r-really not,” Bill cut in, and plucked the movie from the curly-haired boy’s hand. “Let’s watch a hu-horror movie!” Everyone groaned. “Well, do w-we have a better idea? We’ll never decide on suh-something before dinner is done if we k-k-keep going on like thuh-this.”

“Fine. Let’s watch  _The Shining_  then,” Bev said. Bill immediately went to get the movie off the shelf.

Stan scoffed rather loudly at his actions.

“Stan the Man! Have something to say? Or are you just thinking about Eddie’s mom?” Richie joked. Eddie proceeded to slap his arm.

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ and not even looking up from what he was doing.

Richie threw a glance at Eddie, who had done the same thing.

Bill popped the movie into the player, and paused it when it started. “We’ll press p-play when our f-fine chefs are done,” he announced.

“Oh, I’m more than done,” Stan whispered under his breath.

 

~

 

           “Dinner is served!” Mike announced loudly. “Self-serve, plates are over there.” He pointed to a stack of paper plates.

           “Sorry, guys, but I don’t w-want to have to wash all yuh-your dishes,” Bill laughed, picking up a plate and serving himself.

           “Bill, oh, Bill, how selfish is thee,” Richie said in a crappy British accent. “I devoted my life to thee and-“

           “Beep, beep, Richie,” Everyone said collectively. A sheepish grin grew on Richie’s face, and he grabbed his own plate

 

~

 

           Dinner was far past finished, and everyone was intently watching the horror movie that was playing on the Denbrough’s television. Well everyone except Stan and Bill, apparently.

           “This is why we’re never having twins, Ben,” Beverly whispered to her boyfriend. A rose blush spread across the thinning boy’s face. Stan felt Bill flinch, as they were sitting next to each other. Stan ran his tongue over his front teeth and clenched his jaw.

           This was the fourth time that Bill had flinched at something that someone from the couple said something that was related to their relationship. Stan’s blood was boiling, but he kept chastising himself.

            _“It’s not like he knows! You’re too much of a coward to say anything to him!”_

           He tried to pay attention to the movie, he really did. But he felt like Richie because of all the things that were distracting him. He opted to just space out instead. If he couldn’t pay attention to the movie, then he wouldn’t pay attention to anything. It was unhealthy coping mechanism, but it was one that Stan had used for as long as he could remember.

           Richie knew that something was wrong with his best friend. He had looked back at him from his position on the floor, and he was staring at a spot feet above the TV. Richie knew about the spacing out thing that Stan did. They’d been friends for forever. His fingers increased the speed of tapping on his knee. If his best friend was upset, he was too.

           Richie got up from his spot, and sat next to Stan. Eddie gave him a confused look, but Richie jerked his head in the direction of Stan. Eddie gave one look at him, then looked back at Richie and nodded.

            Richie softly shook Stan’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy,” he whispered. “Stanny wake up.” Stan blinked slowly, like a cat that’s showing its trust to you, and took in a deep breath. He looked at Richie, his eyes still not quite in focus.

           “Richie?” he asked.

Richie nodded. “You spaced out, man.” Stan looked down at his hands, waiting for them to go back into focus. “I’ll get you a glass of water.”

Stan placed his hand on Richie’s shoulder. “I’m fine. I’ll get it.” Reluctantly, Richie nodded.

Stan stood up, and walked over to the kitchen, thoughts of Bill racing through his head. Tears started to well in his eyes, but he shook his head to halt them, and made his way out the back door.  

“Is Stuh-Stan okay?” Bill asked, concerned.

“I…don’t know,” Richie responded honestly.

Bill frowned, and stood up. If something was wrong with his friend, he wanted to help. He walked out the door, and was greeted by Stan’s seated form. He strode up to him, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, but when he looked down, he stopped short.

“Oh sh-shit, okay. Crying. Y-you’re crying. Uhm- do you w-w-want some…tea? I th-think we h-have tea?” Bill started.

“I’m not sad, asshole. I’m pissed off,” Stan spoke to the ground.

Bill scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “I don’t…I don’t underst-st-stand,” Bill said slowly.

“No, of course you don’t,” Stan scoffed, wiping the tears from his face. “Listen, this was fun, but I think I’m going to drive home now.”

“No! Stan you c-can’t just be crying for n-n-no reason! What happened?” Bill insisted.

Stan pushed air out of his nose. He was losing his cool. He stood up, and faced Bill. He ran a hand through his curly hair, half expecting to find some tangled in his fingers afterwards due to all the stress he was under.

“Do you really want to know?” Stan asked in a low voice. Bill nodded, as if it was obvious. Stan closed his eyes. “It’s you.”

Bill furrowed his eyebrows even more. “Me?”

“Yes, you!” Stan exclaimed. “Yes, you, who can never do any wrong, who is always the hero!”

“Stan what are you-“

“Can’t you see that Beverly is with Ben now? Can’t you see that she has moved on?” Stan cut him off. “You’re constantly looking at her, you do anything for her, you agree with everything she says. You’re not fooling anyone, Bill!”

Stan turned from Bill, his hands clasped. He couldn’t bear to look at his face.

In a much lower voice, he continued. “Day after day after day I have to watch you pining after her. I have to deal with you never looking past her. I have to deal with you never so much as  _looking_  at me!”

“Stan, what are you saying?” Bill asked. Stan could hear the tears in his voice.

“I’m saying I have loved you since the day we made that crappy dam. I’m saying that it’s like a stab in my gut every time you look at her. Because you don’t just look at her, Bill. You  _look_  at her. The way I look at you.”

“Stan-“

“Don’t. I-I have to go.” Stan shoved past Bill and into the house. He went straight for the front door, grabbing his coat and keys and exiting the house one again.

As Bill walked into the house, he heard the engine of Stan’s car start up.

“Bill, what happened?!” Mike exclaimed.

“I’m an idiot,” Bill responds.

And just like that, the boy that Bill had tried to hide his feelings for under Beverly, was gone.


End file.
